Whims of Fate
by Palistus
Summary: Reposted, I just realized I still had this.. Takes place after the scene on the balcony with Mad Hatter and Alice talking in the White Queen's castle.  Femslash ONLY, Alice/Mirana. There is smut/sex, thou has been warned.


A/N: Ok so I was just getting out of the theater and into the car from Alice in Wonderland when I started this, this part SCREAMED femslash opportunity. This is an Alice/White Queen as is in the summary, I was like 'They're going to ruin this opportunity somehow... the lines... they'll do it! OMG THEY DIDN'T RUIN IT!' so ENJOY before I forget the scenes! This is after the talk with Alice and Mad Hatter on the balcony. Forgive me that some lines are wrong in the non-original parts, but it's not like I can look them up.

Summary: This is after the balcony scene with Mad Hatter and Alice, Alice can't accept that wonderland is real, the White Queen tries to persuade her otherwise with very... persuasive... methods. Alice/White Queen femslash

After Mad Hatter walked off to retire to his room, Alice sighed, she had no clue what she would do. Everyone was saying she's Alice! Well she was Alice but she wasn't _Alice_ that everyone was saying...

She just needed some rest, but wait... She was dreaming, how could she rest if she was already resting! It all really made no sense...

"Hello Alice" The White Queen said behind her softly. Her tone reflecting her feelings of hopefulness that Alice would decide to step up to the role of champion.

"Oh hello miss." Alice replied, staring out over the castle grounds. The Queen came up to the railing beside her and glanced at her with a smile.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" The Queen commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Alice answered. "I'm glad my mind seems to be doing well on this dream, you all are so real and nice, and this dream seems almost... reality" Alice smiled, presumably at her dream's perfection, though she still wished she'd wake up.

"So you really do think we're all fake don't you..." The Queen said softly with a hint of sadness.

"I'm afraid so... You're the nicest fake person so far though, really." Alice said genuinely, making the Queen crack a smile.

"Really? Thank you Alice..." The Queen said. "But am I really fake? If I was... Could I do this?" The Queen placed her hand on Alice's, shocking her a small amount. "Or this..." She ran her hand up Alice's arm, then softly crawled up Alice's neck, coming to rest on her cheek.

Alice was starting to sweat a little, her body felt a tad hot, she didn't know why though... The night air was chilly. "Or even..." The Queen said, moving closer and letting her eyes droop, inhaling as if she wanted to breathe in Alice's scent. "This?" The Queen said as she moved her lips in against Alice's and kissed her, both of their lips tingling pleasantly.

_It's just a dream... It's just a dream..._ That's what Alice kept telling herself as the Queen's lips stayed on hers, and when the Queen's tongue slid in her mouth..._ It's just a dream Alice... It's just a dream!_ Her eyes fluttered closed as she found the Queen's hands encircling her hips._ It's just. A dream._ That was also her excuse as she found herself holding the Queen back and leaning into the kiss, responding with her tongue eagerly.

"Did that seem fake to you..?" The Queen asked as she pulled away, her lips coated with Alice's saliva.

"No, I must say, it did not... But neither do most other things in this dream, so I sadly just imagined my first kiss..." Alice said breathily.

The Queen leaned in to kiss her again, and did so. "You'll find we're very real soon enough, Alice..." The Queen said and walked back down the hallway, glancing back with a soft smile before entering through a door into her room.

Alice decided to head back to her room to just lie down, and to her surprise she actually... 'slept' which she later questioned whether sleeping while you're in a dream asleep is possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the ceremony where the White Queen was picking a champion now. Alice had found that apparently you can even dream in dreams... She'd 'dreamed' about the queen, her very first... wet dream, she'd woke up that morning panting and sweating... For the first time in her life.

"Who here volunteers themselves to be champion?" The Queen's voice echoed through the courtyard, yet she hoped it wouldn't be needed... She knew that Alice was the champion... They all did, except for Alice.

"I will!" Various people and animals stepped forward and said, but then she unrolled the scroll that shows that Alice, and only Alice, can e the champion...

Alice's heart was racing, even as the queen pleaded with her... She gazed into the queen's eyes, the once interesting and mysterious eyes seeming soft and inviting...

Suddenly, Alice jerked away and ran off, coming to stop at the Queen's garden.

"Absolom? What are you doing here?" Alice asked as she spotted the caterpillar.

"I am in the last stages of life." Absolom replied.

"You're dying?"

"Transforming into a new life. Alice, do you know who _you_ are? You've been here before..."

"I am Alice Kingsleigh, daughter of Charles Kingsleigh." Suddenly memories of thirteen years ago flashed into her mind... Memories, they were... Memories... "Not dreams... Memories!" That means everyone is real... Even... The queen was real too! A real person had show interest... A person not a snobbish freak, but a beautiful queen... Had kissed her...

Her heart tingled as she got butterflies in her stomach, desire bubbling up in her.

"As you think it... I shall see you again, Alice... In a new life..." Absolom said as his head was coveed by the cocoon.

Alice steadily walked to the room containing the armor... She was still shocked to find this place... This wonderful place with these wonderful people... Was real.

She donned the armor and held the sword in her hands shakily, unbelieving that she was doing this... That she was the Alice of the scroll...

She would need a fast moving animal... "Bandersnatch?" Alice called and the giant beast came running to her side. She got on the animal and rid out to the queen, where everyone was starting to think they would have no champion... They were overjoyed as they saw Alice ride out, the queen flashing her a wide smile, which she returned, it growing bigger every passing second.

They were ordered to march, on their way to the battle.

"Alice..." The Queen rode beside her in the back of the army. "I'm glad you chose to be our champion... I am forever grateful to you, dear..." The queen quickly leaned over and kissed Alice yet again, her soft eyes gazing over Alice's figure.

"Well I'm.. Um, I'm happy.. to help" Alice said, blushing brightly as she noticed the features of the queen's beautiful face. Alice's eyes fluttered as she looked at the Queen's wet lips combined with her lustful expression.

"Alice... You'll be a good champion..." The Queen said softly, nudging her horse even closer to Alice so she could rest a hand on Alice's cheek and kiss her again, placing her other hand on her hip. She remembered Alice from all those years ago... She'd wanted to do this then, yet even she hadn't know it until a few years later, they were so young back then... But now, she could do everything... They both could...

"My good champion..." The Queen said as she licked at Alice's lips, this time deciding to get permission into Alice's mouth, Alice quickly gave it... The Queen was so alluring and beautiful... Her heart was quickly latching onto the queen, she wasn't sure if she was falling in love or not anymore.. She'd never exactly been in love, especially with that freak Hamish.

"My Queen... I will try..." She said, her arms automatically wrapping around the queen's thin torso.

"I know Alice... I have faith in you, you'll do fine..." The Queen whispered into Alice's ear, causing her to shiver. "But just in case... I'm going to do the things I wished for all those years ago but didn't know how to do..." The Queen breathily whispered, they had dropped a ways behind the army, nobody was turning back to look at them, they had a feeling they'd be sorry.

"Alice..." The queen whispered. "Explore with me..." Alice was more than willing to, her heart was beating wildly as she nodded her head, grabbing the Queen's hand and placing it over her breast, almost as if instinct.

"Alice..." The queen whispered, more like a statement, her lips trailing down to Alice's neck, planting kisses all along the way. Alice whimpered as her lips came in contact with her neck, no other had ever done this to her... She rather liked it...

"My Queen..." Alice sighed as she started to rub and grope her own breast in excitement. The Queen gently pulled her hand away and replaced it with her own, teasingly and softly pulling her nipple in addition to rubbing and groping her, Alice started returning the favor to the Queen, it felt... Right.

"Ohhhh Alice... I've waiting for you so..." The queen sighed out pleasurably, licking her lips needingly.

"I hope I do not disappoint..." Alice breathed out.

"Oh I trust you won't..." The Queen trailed her fingers lower and lower, coming to rest on Alice's small thigh, where she parted the loose armor, coming to rest on the soft fabric, damp from Alice's heated womanhood.

Alice sighed contentedly as the Queen's fingers traveled there, waves of pleasure washing over her, she gently moved her hips forward, grinding against the Queen's fingers and closing her eyes in a trance.

The queen sighed heatedly, her fingers finding their way into Alice's pants, against the bare flesh of Alice's wet folds...

"Please, my queen..." Alice whispered.

"Yes Alice..." The queen slowly slid her fingers into Alice's womanhood, causing Alice to moan softly in pleasure. The queen took this as a sign to continue and she started pushing her fingers into repeatedly, going a little faster every time.

"Oh god..." Alice whimpered as she brought the Queen's face closer, passionately kissing the blonde queen.

"It feels good to finally be able to please you Alice..." The queen said as they broke from the kiss for air.

"It feels good... very... good..." Alice moaned out, unable to speak as the queen thrusted deeper every time she tried to form a syllable.

"That's the point..." The queen whispered breathily and her other hand snaked up her own dress to get at her breast, but Alice's hands got to her first, either hand roughly playing with either of her breasts and teasing her nipple, Alice suddenly felt a pressure in her stomach, like...

"Ohhh god... I'm... The pressure... Releasing... Ahhhhh..." The sticky yet runny liquid exploded onto The queen's hand, quickly she used her other hand to gather up quite a bit of her own fluids from the wetness this all was causing, and mixed them together on her hands, placing one hand in either of their mouths.

Alice's eyes bulged, then drooped to normal, then closed as she sucked off all the fluid from the Queen's fingers, savoring the sweet taste.

"Ohhh how I wished I could say this for so long since the time from many years ago Alice... I love you" The Queen said in a soft voice.

"I... Ummm..." Alice said, her heart racing and her breathing growing faster, "I love you too..." She said, sighing happily. She believed it was true enough to say... she wasn't fully in love, but she did love the beautiful queen...

"Alice... Please, live for me." The queen said, her eyes looking forward, and Alice saw the checkerboard battlefield. She gulped, realizing it could be her last few moments alive, best spent with her queen... The best way to spend them. If she'd die down here, that is.

The armies stopped on either side of the board, and the queens met, Alice could not hear the words but it sounded as if her queen was trying to make peace with the evil b- erm... Queen.

The queen violently refused.

"I think up six imposible things before breakfast..." She stated to Mad Hatter.

Soon, she was being forced to walk up to confront the Jaberwocky, on the way she flashed the queen a nervous smile and she got a confident and loving one back.

"You again, my greatest rival!" The Jabberwocky said deeply

"I do not believe we've met" Alice said nervously

"Not you! I meant the vorpal!" The jabberwocky said and dived his head forward, Alice promptly cut the end of his tongue off.

"Six impossible things Alice... Name them." They started battling.

"One, A drink that causes you to shrink." She dodged the dragon's blow.

"Two, a cake that makes you grow." she dived again

"Three, animals that talk" she raised her shield and sliced at him.

"Four, a cat that evaporates." She rolled and blocked fire.

"Five, there's a place called wonderland" swing.

"Six, I can slay a jabberwocky!" She sad in a confident voice. They battled an intense battle, he backed her up to the tower where she kept circling higher and higher, to the top where she realized she must make her final stand. The Jabberwocky made the fatal mistake of tossing her into the air, in which she came down and cut it's head off.

Instantly, the fighting below froze. The queen grinned widely at her, mouthing 'good job!' to her, with a soft look in her eyes.

She only caught the end of what followed, where the queen accused to Knave of trying to kill her, she laughed at that. What a fool with mixed loyalties. She would never betray her queen... if there was anyone to be banished with, it'd be her.

"The choice is yours Alice... You've done so much, the jabberwocky's saliva will grant your wish..." The white queen stated, handing Alice a purple vial.

"Does that mean... I can return home with this?" Alice asked as pain stabbed both her and the queen's hearts at the question.

"If that... Is what you wish." The Queen said, a false soft smile hiding her grief.

"You could always... Stay?" Mad Hatter said after a few moment's silence.

She could stay... couldn't she...

"Well... I guess... I could.." Alice breathed out, looking straight into the queen's eyes, causing her stomach to flutter.

"Seven... I can fall in love with a queen." Alice said, her heart growing heavier by the second... the decision to stay weighing on her.

"And the queen can fall in love with you too..." The Queen said as she stepped closer, cupping Alice's face with her hands and delivering a chaste kiss to her lips. "Stay with me, Alice... Choose me over the top, over that ugly freak that is proposing to you..." The Queen said and got on her knee, pulling out a diamond encrusting ring with gold plates and the name Alice engraved in it. "I've been saving this for years... Just in case... So Alice, please... marry me, not him... Stay here... You don't need them, you have all of us..." The Queen said, causing Alice's heart to jerk forward I her chest.

"Oh god... Yes... I..." Alice threw the vial to her feet, smashing it. It quickly and mystically sprouted a purple-leaved tree, later named after Alice for her decision and her acts.

"I will marry you my queen... My love..." Alice said as she pulled the queen up and into a giant hug, kissing her with all her might.

"I love you, Alice..."

"I love you too, my beautiful future wife... my queen..."

The soldiers and onlookers erupted in clapping and cheers as they kissed yet again... Then everything went black.

She woke up in a bed with a start, it still being dark. "What... WHAT? NO! IT WASN'T just A DREAM!" She started sobbing. "It couldn't be... it couldn't..."

"Alice! What's the matter, love? You finally awake to be screaming?" A soft voice whispered from beside her, Alice glanced over.

"Oh god thank you... my queen... I was so scared... I..." Alice crushed her lips to the queen's. "What happened?"

"You passed out after our last kiss, I rode you back to the castle and laid you in my bed. The queen blushed. "Unless... you don't want to be in my bed..." The queen said sadly.

"Oh no... I do... I love it here..." Alice said kissing the Queen again and settling into her naked form, comfortably fitting perfectly. "I see you also undressed me..." Alice said noticing her naked body for the first time, that caused the queen to blush brightly.

"Yes... I hope you don't mind"

"Never... You can always undress me, love..." Alice whispered as she fell asleep laying on the queen's soft cushiony breasts.. Her decision to stay was one of her bests, now she DID get somewhere... She WAS something... And her pretty face wouldn't always matter...Because she had found her true love who'd held onto her memory all those years... She found her happiness.

She found... Her life.

A/N: Hah! Finished. I loved how this turned out, they seem a bit soulless at parts but that's what happens when you put movie lines as text, DEAL WITH IT. If any of you would like to correct some lines I didn't memorize right, please tell me, I think I got some wrong. There's no script to read XD. Hope you all enjoyed. Annnndddd...

REVIEW.


End file.
